True FriendsEver Lasting Love
by 07bellaedward
Summary: Bella & Edward have been best friends since 9th grade, now they live together...Will they find love in each other...What brings these to perfect people together... R&R Please, I suck at summarys... WARNING: MAJOR LEMONS....


**Hey guys new story...and R&R PLEASE...Tell me what you think...**

_**True Friends/Lasting Love **_

_**By Isabella Gonzales**_

_**Chapter One: Past/Friends**_

BPOV

Everything is perfect...

I have my best friend Edward Cullen, Living with me...I couldn't ask for anything more...He Is my Best friend...

It all happened in 9th grade....

_**(I used some of this part from katinki Thank you for letting me us parts of your story..)**_

_I played Debussy on the piano, it was my favorite piece....I closed my eyes and let my finger roam over the keys.....before long I was into the musical piece...._

_I would usually come down here, just to cool off, plus school has been a killer, and I couldn't take anymore drama from Tanya that whore was driving me nuts..all about her and her boyfriend date, I just might have strangled her in front of the whole freaking cafeteria...._

_I played more letting all my stress out...it was sad that my fingers didn't reach all the way but I was progressing...I only had a small hand and these keys were pretty long..._

_I stopped and herd a soft chuckle from the door... 'It's only your imagination Isabella' I thought to myself "That was absolutely incredible" I herd a soft velvet voice say, I shot my eyes open and looked at the door to see Edward Cullen standing at the closed door with a wicked grin on his face..I admittedly wanted scream..but instead I turned red and fell off the bench....._

"_wow, Bella..don't hurt yourself..." to warm strong arms wrapped around my waist "are you alright Bella, I didn't mean to startle you?" He asked clearly worried, I smiled and pulled myself away from him feeling empty... "No, sorry it's just no one has ever herd me play, and I just-just didn't know you were there, because I didn't hear the door open..." I was rambling until Edward placed his long finger on my lips witch tasted delightful.. "Isabella-" I cut him off before he got used to that name "Bella" I mumbled under his finger, I licked his finger and he chuckled, it was more like chimes... he removed his finger and continued "Bella..it was delightful...your playing was incredible..." he said.._

_We ended up talking for seemed like hours...until the final bell rang, we left each other..He gave me his number and we would chat online Email...._

Me and Edward became fast friends back than even when we shared our first kiss in the park...but he tolled me he was just horny....I was 17 and we were at a park....

"_Edward, Why did you bring me out to the park in the rain next to a lake...??" I was confused of why we were out here, but he was very sexy dripping wet in the rain... "I was bored" he said simply and stood... "come on" he said and offered his hand.. I took and he pulled me up.. "Why, didn't you have Tanya come out with you?" I still hate saying her name...its Edward girlfriend..I couldn't just ignore this Question, that is his girlfriend so why could she not come out.... "Well, she didn't want to get wet, plus she was sick..." he said while chuckling... "what about Emmett?" I asked "He is busy with Rosalie" he said "okay Jasper?" I Asked "He is Shopping with Alice" He said..so that just left me... I laughed and he laughed along..We stopped walking when we came across a bench, it was now pouring out side and Edward had the umbrella covering us... We sat on the bench and Edward was so close I felt the heat coming off his body... he looked at the empty road and laughed.. "Edward Whats so Funny?"I asked, He got up and put the umbrella in my hand.. "Wait" he said and ran towards the road.... he disappeared in the fog in the street and than came back with something in his hand... "what is it?" I asked... "a Frog" He laughed opened his hands... I screamed and Edward laughed harder... "Edward get that thing away..!!" I yelled at him... "okay..." He said and dropped the frog and grabbed my hand.. "lets get home, you look cold" he said clearly worried.._

_we were standing in the middle of the road, Edward found a worm in one of the streams and picked it up..I a girl clearly smacked it out of his hand and laughed..._

"_Bella, you should be ashamed for smacking my hand" He said inching closer to me... "But, I'm not..." I said and he grinned, I stepped back wards and clumsy me tripped on the ledge of the side walk "Bella you alright?" Edward Asked while pulling me up... "yeah.." He pulled to hard and my body crashed against his....his face inched closer He brushed my wet hair back, gently touched his lips to mine, and whispered against our moving lips, "are you feeling better"...._

The next day at school he tolled me he was just feeling horny..... The day I sang my first song for Edward on piano was something I would never do...but I did it... I was 15 and we were in the same music and Edward was begging me to play it and I did, it was the first time I ever saw Edward cry, and it just wasn't because of the song but it was when he broke my heart and possibly his...

"_Come on, Bella please, for me.." He whispered "Edward, no it's to weird" I said feeling embarrassed... "okay, please.." he said again this time coming closer...I knew he wasn't going to let this drop.... "okay, Edward sit on the bench.." I said, he smirked and sat down..I slid in next to him "don't laugh.." I said and pulled out my sheets, and warmed up my voice 'Ready for embarrassment' I said to myself... "I won't Bella" he said and I began to play my melody.... I had made this for Edward about a year ago, until I tolled him about he demanded me to play it, but I didn't tell him I made it for him... "Bella, don't be nervous.." he said and put a arm on my back... "okay.." I breathed and than I let my fingers roam on the keys and finally played..._

_  
Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here...

_I finished the last few notes and looked up at Edward, who had tears running down his cheeks.... "Bella...I-I love it.." He said and whipped away his tears... "Edward, please don't cry" I said and pulled him to me.. and the next thing he said almost broke my whole entire body... "Bella, I'm moving...." He sobbed into my chest...tears were running down my face now...He was my best friend...Alice never tolled me, neither did Emmett or Jasper or Even Rosalie...There all my best friends too, and they never tolled me Edward was going to move... Edward pulled out of my chest and looked in my eyes, that were probably red now from crying... "Bella..." He whispered my name and gave me a kiss on the cheek... "When are you moving?" I asked still trying to hold back my tears... "tonight" he said and we sat there crying.... I walked home with him and helped him pack, I watched him leave..._

I had went through hell those days..until prom...

"_Bella you look great.." Alice said while i came out of the bathroom in my Blue dress... "thanks Ali, but I don't want to go to prom.." I said while giving her a hug... "than who is gonna take Edward to Prom??" Holy Shit...did she say Edward... "OMG Edward.." I screamed and jumped on him "Bella, I miss you too, I wanted to take you to prom.." I was screaming and Charlie ran in with his gun, And I dropped to the floor "Dad, It's just me.." I said and he calmed down.. "Bella you look beautiful, I need my camera.. Be Right Back.." he said and ran to the kitchen..._

That night was the best night of my life...it felt right being under Edwards arm, But I got death glares from many girls...Except Jessica,Alice,Rosalie,Jackie I sadly got a death glare from Mrs Cope, But i laughed about it....After prom he left back to California....After I graduated High School, Me and Alice, plus Jasper moved with us, we ended up moving to Chicago and I finished College and got a surprise visit from Edward, and him telling me the most amazing news in my life....

"_Bella, I'm so glad I caught you..I've been trying to look for you, and I had called Alice, but she never answered..." I shut him up a hug.. "Edward, I'm so glad your here" I said "Never Mind that, I have some great news, Thats if you want to move in with your friend..." Holy, cow he asking me to move in with him "Edward, I Can't.." lets make me hard to get.. "please Bella" he was pleading... "But, Edward" I said "Come on, Bella I'll pay for everything.." I was laughing now "I will move in with you Edward.." _

Form that day on I have been living with Edward...

I'm 22, Brunette, I am a journalist, and I live with my best friend......but I didn't just like him as a best friend....I loved him..and he would never feel the same...

**Okay, this was the first Chapter....Should I continue?? Please R&R it really helps my confidence to continue...4 reviews and I will continue!!!! I want honest opinions... **

**-Isabella**


End file.
